In certain prior art, a robust display (e.g., liquid crystal display) can be designed for environmental conditions associated with operation on an off-road vehicle with or without a cab or enclosure for an operator. The robust display may be used to support or provide a user interface for control of an implement associated with the vehicle. However, the cost associated with the display may fall outside the desired sales price range for a vehicle operator or owner; particularly in developing markets.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method and system for controlling an implement associated with a vehicle without the expense of a robust display; particularly for controlling off-road vehicle guidance.